Barney Theme Song
"Barney is a Dinosaur" redirects here. For the song in A Day at the Beach, see Barney is Our Dinosaur. The "Barney Theme Song" (also known as "Barney is a Dinosaur") is a song that starts on every Barney & Friends episode and live tour, some albums, as well as almost all Barney videos. It made its grand debut in the Barney & the Backyard Gang video The Backyard Show. The tune of the song is based on "Yankee Doodle". Lyrics Barney & Friends (Season 1- Season 13) : Barney is a dinosaur : From our imagination : And when he's tall, he's what we call : A dinosaur sensation! : Barney's friends are big and small, : They come from lots of places : After school they meet and play : And sing with happy faces : Barney shows us lots of things, : Like how to play pretend : ABC's and 123's : And how to be a friend : Barney comes to play with us : Whenever we may need him : Barney can be your friend to : If you just make-believe him! : Barney & Friends (Season 14) : Barney is a dinosaur, : From our imagination : And when he's tall, he's what we call : A dinosaur sensation! : : Barney and friends are here for you, : To sing and dance and play games too : : Barney comes to play with us, : Whenever we may need him : Barney can be your friend too : If you just make-believe him! : Barney & the Backyard Gang : Barney is a dinosaur, : From our imagination : And when he's tall he's what we call : A dinosaur sensation! : Barney lives with Michael, : And with Amy that you'll soon see : Little Tina tags along : With her big sister Luci : Jason/Derek is in Barney's club, : And Adam/Jeffrey has a ticket : But mom has never seen him : 'Cause she doesn't know her secret : Barney comes to play with us, : Whenever we may need him : Barney can be your friend to : If you just make-believe him! Note: The Backyard Gang version of the song goes much slower than the (current) TV version and the lyrics look a little bit different but the song is alike. Also the remix version goes a little faster and is a hip hop version. Variations *'Barney and the Backyard Gang (first three videos): '''The original arrangement of the Barney Theme Song. Basic synthesized instruments are used. *'Barney and the Backyard Gang (rest of the series):' This arrangement is very much like the first arrangement, but with different instrumentation. *'Barney in Concert: The arrangement for the Barney Theme Song used in the concert is the same as the rest of the BYG series, but it also uses the instruments that were later used in Seasons 1-3. *'Barney & Friends (Seasons 1-3): '''The song is sped up and uses a different set of instruments. This is the most famous version of the Barney Theme Song. *'Barney & Friends (Season 4): 'A more synthesized remix of the song, modernizing it. *'Barney & Friends (Seasons 5-6): Uses the same music as the Season 4 theme song, but the vocals are toned down. *'Barney & Friends (Season 7-Season 13) '''It again becomes more modern, this time with added sound effects like a carhorn. *'Barney & Friends (Season 14- forward): 'The song becomes more contemporary with a new hip-hop remix. It even includes a verse that's rapped. *[[Barney Live in Concert|'Barney Live in Concert ''']]- Another hip-hop variation, but also includes aspects of the original song. Episodes/Home Videos that did not use the Barney Theme Song ''Although the Barney Theme Song has been used in many episodes, it has also been omitted numerous times. The following releases do not contain the Barney Theme Song '' #Imagination Island #Barney Safety #Barney's Great Adventure #Barney's First Adventures #My Party with Barney #Come on Over to Barney's House #Let's Go to the Zoo #The Land of Make-Believe #Can You Sing That Song? #Let's Make Music #Let's Go to the Fire House #Dino-Mite Birthday #Celebrating Around The World #Animal ABC's #Hi! I'm Riff! #The Best of Barney #Once Upon A Dino Tale #Let's Go on Vacation #Barney's Jungle Friends #I Can Do It! #A Very Merry Christmas #I Love My Friends Facts * In the live tours, the theme is shortened to only the first and last stanzas. * For Barney's 20th Anniversary, the song was remixed in a hip-hop fashion and was put into a music video with modern clips of the TV show and various videos. * In live appearances, being Barney's theme song, the purple guy makes his entrance when it plays. * The last couple notes of the theme song are heard at the end of Backyard Gang Rap. Category:Barney Songs Category:Original Barney Songs Category:Barney & the Backyard Gang Songs Category:Segments Category:Song Adaptations